but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Quetzal
The Eccentric Blue Dragon Quetzal is a Blue Dragon that hails from the Wagashi Empire. Brought into the Dungeon scene at a young (for a Dragon that is) age he has been under the employ of many successive Dungeon Keepers. Working for one after the other after they either failed or he realized they were very close to failure and left before he got caught up in their fall. He was recently approached by the legendary Keeper Merlin and some of his minions with the request to work for them. Which he graciously accepted. Appearance Quetzal has two forms, one is that of an elderly human and the other is the enormous serpent-like form that is his true Draconic being. In his humanoid form Quetzal looks very unimposing and frail. He has long white hair as well as a long beard and blue eyes. He wears incredibly fancy clothes like that of a noble or perhaps a wealthy merchant. In his Dragon form he is an incredibly long serpentine figure with large antlers and a wispy white mustache and beard. As being a blue dragon would imply he has blue scales and four limbs each with a set of claws with four appendages each (that means four "fingers" each). Abilities and Skills As a Dragon Quetzal has a sort of innate magical ability within him. With this Magic he is capable of changing his form as well as producing lightning (usually as an attack from his mouth or as defensive barrier all around him). He is incredibly knowledgeable especially with mathematics and can recite over a hundred books word for word from memory. Personality Quetzal is incredibly odd especially for a Dragon. He enjoys being in a humanoid form to the point where he almost looks for excuses to use it. Not only that but Quetzal, unlike seemingly most Dragons, values knowledge well above physical gold and wealth. Occasionally, Quetzal shows a childish side of himself as he attempts to catch people off guard with his immense knowledge. Experience Built Upon Bad Deals Growing up Quetzal was fairly secluded from the world. He only had books to go off of what was happening around him. This changed when one fateful a group of Imps dug too deep and unknowingly made his den became a part of a Dungeon. In a very rash decision, his youthful curiosity and inexperience getting the better of him, he became a minion for the Dungeon Keeper who had claimed the area. Not long after however, that Dungeon Keeper was replaced through a "revolution" and afterwards Quetzal was put in charge of the finances. This period also did not last long as the Dungeon fell during an invasion, thus prompting Quetzal to begin a life of "Dungeon Hopping" as he calls it. Going from Dungeon to Dungeon, more often than not realizing before anyone else that the Dungeon was going into the hole and getting out before it was too late.Category:Player Characters Category:The Party Category:Dragon Category:Minion